


From Goodbye To Hello - [Ichigo Kurosaki x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Return, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Ichigo loses his Soul Reaper powers, leaving you and him having to go your separate ways. But as time passes you figure out you'll be able to see him again soon, happy about it you are offered to help Ichigo Kurosaki regain his Soul Reaper powers.





	1. From Goodbye

Aizen had been defeated but it came with a high cost…when Ichigo defeated him he knew that his Soul Reaper powers were fading he could feel it right after his final attack. But with that came a deep regret and sadness.

Standing outside Ichigo had been in front of (Y/N), she had her head down but soon looked up at him, after two or three years of knowing him the Soul Reaper fell in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

“So this is goodbye huh?” Ichigo asked sadly, with a frown.

With a sad laugh you nodded your head, your (E/C) eyes looked as into his brown ones. It hurt…it hurt so bad that soon very soon he wouldn’t be able to see you anymore.

“Looks like it.” You replied after a moment.

The others looked at the pair with frowns on their faces, you didn’t have to be a smart ass to realize the two loved one another. You can tell by how they looked at each other and how worried the other would get if something horrible went wrong.

“I’ll still be able to see you…yet you won’t be able to see me…” You explained.  
“It be fine..” Ichigo said.  
“Fine? How can it-” You tried to say but got cut off.  
“As long as your near, I’ll be okay. Who knows maybe they will return one day.” Ichigo said.

Laughing a bit with tears in your eyes you shook your head, Ichigo still tried to see the light of things. It never stopped shocking you with just how this guy was like, but it was also the many reasons why you were in love with him.

“Don’t forget about us you idiot.” You smiled.  
“Id never.” Ichigo replied.

Noticing you were fading from his sight Ichigo stepped forwards and hugged you close to his chest, he wanted to hold you once more before you and Rukia went back.

Before you faded from his sight.

Quickly hugging him back you let the tears fall down your cheeks, once you were no longer able to be seen from his sight you cried out. It felt like your heart was torn apart just from knowing that he couldn’t see you anymore.

His powers were gone now…

Rukia frowned but helped you to your feet, you didn’t realize you fell down to them. Waving to the others she and you both returned to the Soul Society.

As you both arrived your (H/C) bangs coveted your eyes as they continued to have tears roll down. Meeting up with the others back home wasn’t something you wanted to do, so instead you walked back to your house silently.

Rukia, Renji and a few others watched you with worried eyes, they too knew you had feelings for the guy. They tried to get you to confess sooner but then again even if you did the events that were just happening now would be the same either way.

“Poor (Y/N)…” Renji frowned.  
“This would’ve happened either way, but it was even more heartbreaking to see them say goodbye to one another…those two sure love the other…” Rukia said.

**Time Skip**

As time went by things slightly changed within the Soul Society, both you and Rukia became Lieutenants, your (H/C) hair changed as well, it was longer then Rukia’s at the moment but worn in a spiky ponytail.

Your powers were stronger the they used to of course being busy as your squads new Lieutenant made you busy, but not busy enough to keep your mind off Ichigo.

The Soul Society decided that after a few months that they would help Ichigo gain his Soul Reaper powers, when you heard that your smile that others thought to be gone returned. Almost immediately you joined in to help, some of your powers were in the sword that was made to help return them.

“Do you wish to do the honors Lieutenant (L/N)?” Yamato asked.  
“Yes, I do. Thank you.” You said bowing slightly.

‘Ichigo….well see one another soon…’ You thought with a smile.

**Meanwhile**

Ichigo missed you a lot, he wanted to see your smile, your eyes, hear your voice once more. Heck he even wanted to hold you in his arms again. But to do that he needed to gain his powers back.

He felt useless without his power…that’s how he was for months…powerless. It tore him up inside when he watched his friends continuing to fight on. Knowing it had to be some hollows he also knew he couldn’t do much anymore.

So that’s why he took Ginjo’s offer, he’d join their group and gain a fullbring, but as he was training to do so his resolve for it grew. A man by the name of Tsukishima, a guy with a scary power to alter the past.

Ichigo went through hell whenever he encountered this man, what made it worse was that you weren’t here to help him through this suffering. Usually before you’d be there beside him as you both sat on the roof of his house just talking. Talking about whatever was on your mind or what was bothering the both of you.

’(Y/N)….’ Ichigo thought.

Shaking his head he knew he had focus on this, soon as he got his fullbring he will be able to see you again. Tsukishima was always after him every single damn day, the stress was getting to him a lot.

But he didn’t expect the next thing to happen, when he was gonna have a final fight with Tsukishima…Ginjo decided to show his true colors.

His sword went right into his chest.

“W-What?” Ichigo asked, shocked.


	2. To Hello

Ichigo was staring at the sword within his chest in shock, that same sword that Ginjo wielded. Why? Why is he doing this? Wasn’t he I his side? Just what the hell was going on?!

“The bottom line is, I’m not interested in the reasons of trying to get our help, weather he liked it or not. We set this up in motion for him to team up with us from the start.” Ginjo smirked.

Pushing the sword a bit further in ichigo’s chest the sword began to take his fullbring. Once it was all gone Ginjo’s sword was removed from Ichigo’s chest.

‘My fullbring…its gone. I wanted to regain my power, but I couldn’t figure out a way to do that on my own. I just had to tolerate my condition….powerless. For seventeen months. I thought I finally found a way, I thought I could finally protect everyone with my own hands. But now…it’s all gone. Even my chances to see (Y/N) again…I just lost the chance to meet her once again….’ Ichigo thought.

Not liking the cause of events Ichigo curled up on the ground and cried, as he did so it started to rain. As his tears fell down his cheeks he started to remember the memories he had with you.

'Ichigo! Hurry up you’ll make us late!’

'Ichigo are you okay?!’

'Ichigo..I’m always here for you’

'See you around, Ichigo’

'I’ll be here to protect you as well, Ichigo.’

'Don’t you ever give up! Ichigo!’

And his last memory of you that he remembered? Was that of your smile as you called out his name. He wanted to see that smile again, to hear your voice once more. That was one of the main reasons why he had hoped to regain his powers.

These past seventeen months he did as he said, he didn’t forget about you..well not that he could since you’ve had stolen his heart. Making the boy love you a lot.

“Give it back…my power…give it back to me, Ginjo’s.” Ichigo said.  
“What are you babbling about? The only reason you got your power back at all was because of me, now I’m through giving you things. And even though I’m done with you I’m not gonna kill you. All things considered you should be thanking me.” Ginjo said.  
“I said give it back.” Ichigo said again.  
“And if I chose not to what are you going to do about it?” Ginjo asked.  
“I don’t know yet, but I promise I have no intention giving up until it’s returned.” Ichigo said glaring.

His eyes showed that his the words he spoke was true, but to be honest Ichigo was always one to not give up. Though the memory of you encouraging him to never ever give up fuel it even more.

“I’ll say it again, give it back. Give me back my power! Right now! It’s the only way for me to see her again!! Ginjo!” Ichigo shouted.

Right after that a sword went through his chest from behind, Ichigo was shocked never once expecting this. Was he being killed? Did he truly not have a chance to see you again? Looking behind him he saw his dad and Kisuke, thinking they were turned on him as well he missed the figure slowly appearing behind him who was actually holding the sword.

“You idiot, I’m not holding the sword. Look behind you. Open your mind and you’ll see, you should be able to see who it is now…you two sure waited a long time to see each other again.” Isshin said.

Looking behind him he saw the rest of the sword, and to his shock. You were slowly appearing right before him again, he saw the changes of what the seventeen months had done to you, even now you were beautiful in his eyes. The slightly shorter hair up in a spiky ponytail and the surprising Lieutenant badge on your arm.

Smiling now that he was able to see you, you set in motion to giving Ichigo Soul Reaper powers once more. Wind covered him as his powers were flowing back into him proving his powers were back once more. When the wind cleared up Ichigo was seen in his new Soul Reaper form and his always large sword held resting over his shoulder.

Placing it down into the ground Ichigo looked behind him, looking at you he couldn’t help but feel utter joy that he was actually able to see you again.

“(Y/N)…” Ichigo said.  
“Hey Ichigo, it sure has been a while.” You smiled.

But of course something had to break the small reunion. Who you may ask? Ha! Rukia of course. She had actually kicked him in the face. Making you sweat drop at this.

“Yeah right! Here you are crying like a fool! You turned into a fool the moment we laid our eyes off you! Your pitiful Ichigo!” Rukia shouted.

Explaining that you two were told of Tsukishima’s power both of you scolded him for the fact he fell for all the small traps the fool set for Ichigo. In fact you were rather annoyed with this mans actions.

“I’m sorry it took so long to regain my powers…” Ichigo said to you.  
“Idiot! I waited for you! Don’t you know better then to keep a girl waiting?!” You shouted.

Ichigo panicked seeing you pissed off, usually your calm and all sure you’d get annoyed easy but he had to guess it had to do with being a while that he saw you since he didn’t expect this. Of course he had to doge your attacks when you took the sword that gave him his powers back and tried to slice at him.

“Man what the hell us wrong with you?! I try to explain things to you both and you try to kill me after we haven’t seen each other?!” Ichigo said.  
“Relax that sword can’t cut people.” Rukia told.  
“Now that you mention it what is that sword anyway?” Ichigo asked.  
“This is a sword made by Kisuke just for you, thanks to it we were able to give you Soul Reaper powers again…” You explained.

Ginjo thought of it as a joke but soon the others appeared before everyone here. Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Everyone put their powers into the sword to help Ichigo for sure regain his own powers.

“Ichigo! These guys don’t know you like we do, they think they were able to fill you with despair but it’s gonna take more then this to make you give up! They don’t know the hopeless situations you’ve over come in the past! Show them Ichigo! Show them despair no matter how deep won’t be able to stop you!” Rukia said.  
“Right…” Ichigo said.  
“Ichigo! Remember I’m here and I’ve got your back. Our meeting once again proves that your despair you had up until now is nothing compared. Show him just how strong you are!!” You told him.  
“Yeah..thanks (Y/N).” Ichigo smirked.

The battle between Ichigo and Ginjo began, everyone stood away to not get in the way. They knew Ichigo had to do this it was his battle so they stayed out of it. You were still amazed at his power, seventeen months and he was still so strong. This was your Ichigo for sure.

'Finally…he’s my Ichigo once more. Fight on, show them your not to be messed with…’ You thought.

Remembering the sight of him crying felt like your heart was torn to pieces, but when you overheard him say he got his powers to see you again it made you blush yet also relieved..did this mean he felt the same?

**Time Skip**

After the battles were over Ginjo was dead, watching Ichigo fight again was a sight you thought you wouldn’t be able to see again. But thankfully you were able to, you had another chance to be near him again.

Walking towards you Ichigo soon reached your side and looked at you silently. Raising his hand that was now in a glove thanks to his Bankai form he cupped your cheek.

“I’m able to see you again, touch you once more. And also be able to hold you in my arms again.” Ichigo whispered.  
“Yeah.” You smiled teary eyed a little.

Smiling he stabbed his sword into the ground and hugged you close, sighing in relief as he felt the feeling of having you in his arms again…it felt nice. And for you, you moved as close as you could into his chest, you’ve been waiting for this for so long.

Both of you were.

And here it was, Ichigo finally being able to have you at his side, in his arms again.

“I’m so glad your back.” Ichigo said.  
“Same here.” You replied.  
“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but since I lost my powers that time it had been to late.” Ichigo said.  
“What is it?” You asked.  
“I love you, (F/N).” Ichigo confessed.  
“I love you too, Ichigo.” You smiled.

Pulling away from one another slightly but still holding the other, Ichigo then leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, kissing him back you both finally felt while once again.

'Finally…he’s/she’s back with me..’ You and Ichigo both thought


	3. Extended Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter where you and Ichigo have a life together after everything.

**Many Years Later**

 

It had been years now that Ichigo had regained his Soul Reaper powers, and his life afterwards just got even greater, after he finished high school he followed you to the Soul Society considering after a while you became a new found captain for a new squad that the new head captain had founded.

 

Head Captain Rukia Kuchiki, your best friend. The both of you had gone through a lot together yet have gotten through it, both of you felt like you came so far and thanks to that you both became captains. Hers of course was a higher rank but it still was a good idea to pick her for the new head captain.

 

Who was your lieutenant? Well Ichigo Kurosaki of course, you had the choice of who you wanted to help guide your own squad with and without a doubt you picked Ichigo. Not only cause he was now your lover but because he was able to help you through a lot of stuff as you were captain.

 

Of course from time to time you both went to the world of the living to visit his family. Not once were they forgotten. Course you had a argument with Ichigo when he had followed you to the Soul Society but when his family said it was rather alright as long as their brother/son was happy and would visit they didn't mind it.

 

As time went by for you two your last name had recently changed to Kurosaki itself, Ichigo had asked you to marry him two years after you had became captain and boy was that ever the greatest moment...actually not so much just yet cause there was a even bigger moment that happened for the two of you..

 

"Mommy!" Your son smiled and ran towards you.  
"Hey there my boy, how was the world of the living with your daddy?" You asked, picking him up.  
"It was so cool! I even got to see grandpa again!" Your son smiled as his arms were around your neck.  
"That's good, Im happy you had a good time." You smiled.  
"We are home." Ichigo said, kissing your head.  
"Welcome home." You smiled.

 

After the years a lot had changed, your hair was much longer and like usual it was up in a high ponytail, Ichigo's hair was cut no more did he have those bangs of his that covered his forehead. As you held your son in your arms and were in the arms of your husband things couldn't get any better.

 

Of course that was until you heard your son tell you what had happened while he was in the world of the living with his father, and a certain detail made you angry.

 

"I almost fell off the roof of a house but daddy saved me!" Your son said.  
"You almost?" You glared at Ichigo.  
"Ah..sorry daddy it was suppose to be a secret wasn't it?" You son frowned.  
"A secret?" You grew more angry.  
"Uh well..you see..." Ichigo tried to explain.  
"Your sleeping on the couch, (S/N) and I get the bed." You said walking away.

 

Ichigo groaned but pouted when he heard (S/N) giggle away and hugged his mother more, shaking his head with a smile he knew that his son must of done that to get more time to be with his mother. That boy sure as hell did love his mother a lot and clung to her like glue considering he was still just a little kid.

 

"Fine but my father wants us to go have dinner with him and my sisters." Ichigo said.  
"Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu will be there?" (S/N) asked.  
"Yup, they all want to see you." Ichigo smiled ruffling his sons orange hair that matched his.  
"Yay!!" (S/N) cheered.

 

Laughing a bit you lead your boys to the home you all lived in and changed into a few normal cloths course thanks to Kiskue the three of you had a gaiga to use every time you all went to go see Ichigo's family.

 

"Grandpa always acts so silly when we are there." (S/N) said.  
"Yeah just please don't encourage him son..." Ichigo sighed.  
"Letting your grandpa continue to act like that will get annoying..." You laughed.

 

Before your son was born Ichigo's father was non stop about yelling that he was so proud to have a new daughter in law and tried to hug you so many times, course Ichigo stopped him every time.

 

"Don't worry mommy I won't!" (S/N) smiled.

 

Chuckling you opened a Senkaimon to the world of the living, Ichigo picked up (S/N) into his arms and held your hand as you all walked through and soon had entered the world of the living.

 

"Well were here, let's go visit them." You smiled.  
"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

 

Walking beside him as you held hands you knew this would be another heck of a day but it was just how your family worked and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
